1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to exercise apparatuses, and more particularly, to an elliptical exercise apparatus that generates an elliptical exercising track to guide an elliptical exercise motion.
2. Description of Related Art
To modern people who live a busy life, it is important to keep healthy by taking exercise regularly. Thus, indoor exercise equipment is popular in both houses and fitness clubs for its availability and accessibility.
Since walking has been medically proven as a moderate and relaxing exercise suitable to average people, exercise equipment related thereto, such as fitness steppers and cross trainers, is taking a significant market share. While a stepper only facilitates a simple “mark time” movement of legs, a known cross trainer trains not only lower limbs, but also upper limbs, thus being multifunctional and more interesting to exercisers.
The conventional cross trainer preliminary comprises a frame mounted thereon a pair of handle-shafts swingable along the major length of the elliptical trainer. Each said handle-shaft has an upper end provided with a handle portion and a lower end coupled with a treadle. Thereby, the alternately swing handle-shafts guide an exerciser stepping on the treadles and holding the handle portions to perform in-place striding. However, the swing handle-shafts themselves can only perform simple pendulum-like swinging and thus only a limited range of exercisers' muscles can get trained by the conventional cross trainer. For the same reason, the exercise motion guided by the conventional cross trainer is still far from genuine human striding. Besides, two treadle-shafts of the conventional cross trainer are configured to move independent of each other and are prone to get interfered by the hands' operation. During exercise, when exercising with rapidness or under uncoordinated limb movements, an exerciser may have difficulty in keeping continuity and balance and thus risks getting muscle strains or falling down from the trainer.